An Eventful Morning
by enod htiw ti lla
Summary: Magnus wakes up to Alec's whims.


"Fuck Alec." I grone. Waking up to him doing things to me is probably the best thing in the world. He's always more outgoing when he first wakes up. I can't hold back a groan when he tugs my boxers lower and kisses my hip. God I need more of him.

"Morning." He says looking up at me. His hair is all over the place and disheveled. "Now get up." He adds getting up off me. Leaving me with a little problem below my waist.

"Aleccccc. Don't be such a tease." I whine and he just smiles as he puts on his shoes. He leans over and kisses me.

"I've gotta be back in thirty." As if thats an explanation.

"So we've got time then?" I smirk as he resigned to letting me pull him on top of me. It's actually not enough time for what I want to do to him but it'll suffice. His lips are so soft and I can feel it when he smiles against me.

He moves from my lips and kisses from my jaw to my collar. He's taking his time today. "Mmm" I hum as he gives me a hickey on my neck his hand moving down to cup me.

"Happy to see me this morning?" He whispers in my ear.

"Always" I answer as he moves down to bite and suck on my nipples.

He moves farther down my body pausing to tease at the band of my boxers again. We make eye contact as he slowly pulls them down. I drop my head back in anticipation but he's into teasing me this morning. I look back down at him and feel his smile against my inner thigh. He knows what he's doing and he's enjoying toying with me.

He moves to my other thigh. "Common Alec. Please?" He may like to tease but he answers my plead. Kissing the tip of my dick. I have to bite my lip to keep my moan quiet. He's barely doing anything but he's already gotten me close.

Swirling his tongue around me he looks up and those blue eyes of his are so bright. I only catch a glimpse of them before my I throw my head back when he takes all of me into his mouth. I let out my moan now and his lips move when he smiles around the tip before doing the motion again.

How did he get so good at this? He grabs the lube and before I can react he has a finger positioned by my ass. On his next time taking me he pushes it in and starts to stretch me sending tingles down my spine making my back arch off the bead.

He moves and I already miss him on me. What this boy does to me. His hand is still stretching me but instead of giving attention to where I really really want him to give his attention to hes moved up to my neck. "Alec." I say in his ear. He gets what I want.

"You're not ready." He whispers back, breath hot against my neck. That doesn't mean I don't need you right now though! I inwardly scream but I know that he won't act before he knows I'm ready not just willing.

"Please Alec." I beg after his fingers hit my prostate sending tingles through my body.

"You're so fucking cute when you beg for me." He says with a chuckle. He always has too much fun in bed. "Fine. But don't blame me when you're sore." He moves to put lube on himself and after a few seconds of anticipation he's at my entrance.

Slowly he pushes into me and his face contorts in pleasure. Fuck is this painful though. I let out a whimper and he stays still until I adjust a bit. Kissing me in the meantime he breaks away to look me in the eye and ask "Ready?".

"Will you just fuck me already?" I respond snarkily and with that Alec, the love of my too long life, is bringing my legs up and doing exactly that. He hits my sweet spot and I've locked my arms around him. His elbows are on either side of my face and he's giving me sweet kisses when we find the breath.

He moves and one of his hands is pumping me in sync with his thrusts. Shit I'm close. He's kissing me again when I come in his hand and after another thrust he comes undone too. His face is lovely when he does. Raven hair everywhere, blue eyes hidden. No one has seen him like I have. Fuck he's beautiful.

He pulls out off me and lays down with his head on my chest. As we catch our breath I play with his hair. Tugging on the tufts of black and smoothing them back. He sighs after a while and sits up.

"I've really got to go now Mags."

"I know." He gets up, puts on his pants and shoes and stands up. As he's hovering at the door putting a shirt on I can tell he's debating a round two. Apparently deciding against it he opens the door and before he leaves he tells me "I love you".

"Love you more." I answer as he leaves.


End file.
